Trends towards improved fitness through exercise have led to a resurgence in bicycle sales. Known systems show placement of a child either behind a principle rider on a seat located above a rear wheel or on a seat fitted in between a principle rider and a front set of handlebars. However, these designs have been known to cause the overall center of gravity to be higher than that of the principle rider and the bicycle and can contribute to an upset.
Commercially available bicycle trailers which are well known, allow a rider to tow one or two children, and offer the advantage of a lower center of gravity, as well as independent rolling elements for the trailer. It has been found however, that some children prefer to participate in cycling rather than be passively towed by a lead bicycle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a trailer which may be powered by its occupant while under tow of a bicycle.